


[fanart] all fools in love

by slowestdive



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowestdive/pseuds/slowestdive
Summary: fanart entry for the Reel Hannibal 2019 fest- a Pride & Prejudice AU featuring Will as Elizabeth, Hannibal as Mr. Darcy, and really just an excuse to draw these two being utterly in love with each other in period outfits.





	[fanart] all fools in love

**Author's Note:**

> i got so excited when i signed up for this fest earlier this year that i finished the piece within a week. and then, of course, because i am an unmitigated disaster of a human, sat on it until i forgot all about it, missed the posting date, and am offering it up now. here's Will as Elizabeth and Hannibal as Mr. Darcy, because we all love a Pride & Prejudice AU.


End file.
